I lost a bet
by gredandforgerock
Summary: It's only been two weeks since the battle and Ron's already losing bets to his girlfriend.


Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room relaxing. It had been more than two weeks since the battle, all the funerals were finished but he was still miserable.

"Harry," Ron said as he sat down with a huff, "you have five minutes to tell me everything you think is wonderful about Ginny.  
Starting…"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I lost a bet with Hermione," Ron looked at his shoes, "If she lost she had to take my place listening to Seamus gushing about Lavender so I could get a bit of a rest. I lost so…

"He has to listen to you say nice things about Ginny." Hermione supplied, "And don't go soft on him."

"Alright," Harry grinned and Ron groaned, "tell me when you're ready for me to start."

"Start… now!"

"Ok, she's beautiful, funny and smart." Harry said, "I love her hair it's so fiery and it feels like silk. She smells like flowers, it's what I smelled in potions beginning of sixth year."

"No way," Ron was appalled, "the Amoratintia?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "she has this wonderful wit that takes the twins sense of humor and makes it better. Her skin is so soft if feels like rose petals. When she kisses me it makes me lose focus on everything else."

Harry had a slight smile on his face and was staring off into space as Ron was making a gagging face. Hermione coughed, "You still have time left."

"Oh, right," Harry grinned, "Sorry got lost thinking about kissing her."

"This is so gross," Ron moaned.

"Her freckles are so pretty," Harry continued, "I just want to sit down and count all of them… on her face."

"Count them?" Ron looked perplexed, "Why?"

"Ask Hermione later." Harry replied, "She knows when to and how to cheer me up. She not afraid of anything or anyone. She'll stand up for anyone who needs help. She picks me up with I need it. She puts me in my place when I need it. She has the best bat boogy hex in the world. She isn't afraid to go after what she wants. She's a good seeker and a professional quality chaser." Harry continued to tell Ron just how wonderful Ginny was.

"Ten seconds," Hermione said.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love her." Harry finished.

"WHAT?" Ron stuttered, "You… you… you… wow!"

"Well done Harry." Hermione grinned.

"Thanks for letting me know when time was short." Harry grinned back looking sideways at Ron, "I would have just kept going for a while. Although I wasn't expecting that last part to come out, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Does she know?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry sighed, "Every time I go to talk to her, she walks off or someone else beats me to her. I think it's a sign that I need to give her space and time. But at the same time I wonder if I need to work at getting her attention to prove I'm serious."

"I think you need to just relax and let her come to you mate." Ron stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just keep trying. She may not realize you want to talk"

"Thanks for the help guys," Harry said sarcastically, "That really cleared it up for me.

Ron's stomach let out a loud grumble, Hermione said, "Come on, let's go find him some food before that monster in his stomach eats it way out."

The two men laughed as they left through the portrait hole. Unknown to the trio, Ginny and Luna had come down the stairs and heard Ron explain how he lost the bet. Instead of walking into the room they sat on the stairs out of sight.

As Harry had talked about her good qualities Luna had put her arm around Ginny and they leaned their heads together. Ginny was smiling gently until Ron grumbled that it was gross, at that point she nearly laughed out loud.

After the they left the room Luna asked, "What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know." Ginny said thoughtfully, "On one hand I want to make him squirm and worry. But on the other I want to snog him senseless."

"I vote for snogging." Luna said, "You'll both feel better. No need to make him squirm because he's been worried about this since the break up. You said yourself he was only trying to protect you. He didn't go to the extremes others did. And his actually helped."

"I'll say." Ginny replied, "I was never so glad about getting dumped as when Snape did that mind reading thing. I was very glad he didn't continue and see Harry's birthday present."

Luna smiled serenely, "One day I hope I find someone good like Harry."

"You will Luna." Ginny smiled, "and you can go on safari's together looking for all those missing animals."

"That will be lovely." Luna sighed, "I hope their serving pudding downstairs."

"Let go find out." Ginny got up and gave Luna a hand up and they left the common room and headed to dinner. As they walked down a hall they heard the faint sound of crying from one of the empty classrooms. Ginny looked in and found Lavender sitting on a desk crying. The two girls walked in and surrounded the crying girl in a group hug.

After a few minutes Ginny asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm so ugly." Lavender cried, "No one can stand to look at me."

"That's not what I heard." Ginny said, "I just heard someone say that Seamus has been driving everyone crazy going on about how wonderful you are."

"He's sweet." Lavender chuckled through her tears.

"What's really important hasn't changed," Luna said, "It's what's inside that counts. People who look only on the outside only find superficial beauty. When they look in they find the kind of beauty that outshines any faults."

"But I liked being pretty." Lavender said, "Seamus liked me pretty."

"War changes everything." Ginny said, "Even our perceptions of what is beautiful. To me the most beautiful sight in the world was when Tom hit the ground and Harry was still standing."

"Even if he was smelly and covered in battle grime," Luna said, "he was magnificent."

"Wish I could have seen that." Lavender said.

"Come on." Ginny said pulling on Lavenders arm, "Let's go find some food, I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry, I'll just stay…" Lavender quit speaking because she had been jerked up to her feet and dragged out the door.

The closer to the Great Hall they got the more Lavender resisted. Finally Ginny stopped and turned to the girl, "Listen, no one cares what you look like they're all just glad you're alive, so quit being so obsessed with your looks. Where is your Gryffindor bravery. You can walk in holding you head high proud of what you did. You helped to defeat Voldemort. Those flawless faces out there are the cowards that let school kids fight the war they should have."

"Actually," Luna said, "Harry can give you a lot of advise about how to deal with people concerning scars."

"But I don't want my scars." Lavender cried.

"Harry hates his." Ginny said, "His is a constant reminder of his parents murder. You at least have a constant reminder of your bravery. Besides your scars aren't as bad as Bills."

"But on men scars look good, heroic even." Lavender said, "On women they just look hideous."

At that moment Seamus walked out of the Great Hall, "There you are Lav. I've was going to come get you. Lunch is almost ready, come on gorgeous I'll feed you chocolate cake." He grabbed Lavenders arm and pulled her away.

"Well I'm glad that pity party's over." Ginny whispered as they walked into the hall.

"Only one left for you to fix." Luna said as she spied Harry, "Don't be too hard on him."

"That one will have to wait until after lunch." Ginny said as her stomach grumbled loudly. The two girls sat just as food appeared on the table.

After a few second Ginny heard, "Can I sit here?"

She looked up at Harry and said, "Umm… sure. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said as he sat, "What about you?"

"I'm fine too." Ginny responded and started eating her lunch.

Neither said anymore during lunch. As she finished she felt Harry lean toward her. He whispered, "Can we talk?"

"Harry mate." Ron interrupted, "Can you do that someplace else, I don't want to lose my lunch." Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes as Hermione hit his arm, "What? I just don't think I can handle anymore of that today."

"I was asking her if she wanted to go for a walk so that we could talk, Ron." Harry growled, "Quit interrupting."

"Fine just walk where I can see you." Ron said.

"How about we walk to that broom closet on third floor Harry?" Ginny asked, "We used it a lot last year."

"What…." Ron gaped.

"Fine with me let's go." Harry replied and the two jumped up and headed for the door before Ron could say anything more. When they reached the entry they stopped off to one side and laughed.

"Sorry," Ginny giggled, "I could help it. It's just too easy to push his buttons."

"No problem," Harry laughed, "but we better get out of sight and stay away from the third floor."

They trotted down the hall and turned the corner and then slowed. They walked quietly for a few minutes until Ginny decided to start, "Luna and I were sitting on the stairs in the common room earlier."

"How much earlier." Harry stopped and looked at her.

"We heard you conversation."

"All of it?"

"Yes," Ginny grinned, "did you mean it?"

"Every word." Harry was embarrassed but continued, "I could have gone on longer."

"I thought you ended it well." Ginny turned to him.

"It's true," Harry whispered, "I've missed you so much this year."

"When did you know?" Ginny asked.

"On my birthday." Harry said.

"Wow that's when I figured it out too." Ginny grinned.

"You figured out I was in love with you?" Harry questioned.

"No silly," Ginny moved close, "that's when I realized I love you too."

Harry leaned forward and their lips met.


End file.
